elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Small medal
Small medals are valuable currency that can be swapped for rare and sometimes powerful items at Miral and Garoks's Workshop, south of Noyel. Places to Find Medals *Passing directly over a hidden medal will display a *twinkle* message, this does not seem to be dependent on Perception. *Searching the ground in towns may result in a "You sense something." message, which appears when you are within 6 steps of the medal in an 11x11 block of tiles centered on the medal. When you are at most two steps away from the medal (a 5x5 area of 25 tiles), it will become a "You see something shining." message. Once you are on top of it and search again, the medal will be placed on the ground. Medals found in this way are not random and will be in the same place if a new character is created. *Treasure Balls *Any containers. Check every chest and safe even in town. **During Panic! quests you get a new copy of the town, and thus new containers to loot. *Marriage *Hidden treasure (using treasure map) *Thrown by listening NPCs while performing *The spell "Wizard's Harvest" has the possibility of giving these *Silver Bells will drop these List of static medals in the game Vernis (13) *Inside the pool of water with the cat statue. First row, third from the left. *Inn, third bedroom from the left, directly in front of the bed. *Behind the fruit tree that is near the inn. *Room with the girl who gives you the slime quest, the tile left to her bed. *Room with the kid who gives you the puppy cave quest, in front of the table(the one to the right of the cupboard). *Building to the north of the blacksmith. Top room with the canvas, in front of the bed to the left. *West side of town, to the left of the blacksmith building, directly above one of the brown mining carts. *Pub, to the right of the piano. *Above the ID NPC shop, in the small alleyway, one tile SE of the extreme right brown mining cart. *Slime dungeon, room with the furniture, middle row, third tile from the left. *In the slime dungeon, last room, third row from the top, 2nd tile from the right. *Slime dungeon, last room, bottom row, 3rd tile from the left. *In front of the tombstone in the graveyard that has its top cut off by the end of the map. Cyber Dome (3) *Just above the black crystal in the room with the luxury bed. *In the bottom right corner, outside the dome, against the wall. *In the room east of the altar, under the bed. Yowyn (6) *Directly infront of the quest sign board. *Behind the fruit tree south of the information shop. *In the smaller of the two rooms at the SW corner of town, 2 steps in. *In the elder's house at the NW corner of town, 2 squares under the far right bed. *Above the pick in the field north of the inn. *Below the novice knight who gives the quest to kill yeek chief. Palmia (12) *From the bottom left corner of the map, 1 square right, 4 squares up. *On the east side of town, on the first of three small empty houses, on the corner. *North of the two fountains, in the storeroom on the left. (View Location) *In the SW pool of water, bottom right tile. *In the north pool of water, extreme NE tile. *In the room south of the throne room, extreme SE tile. *In front of the king's bed. *In the room south of the general goods vendor on the east side of town. (View Location) *Outside the Arena Master's building, south of the two fountains. (View Location) *In the building south of the pub, infront of the single suit of armor. *In the area with the fountains and benches, to the right of the SW bench. *From the Northeast corner of the map 1 square left and 8 squares down Embassy (3) *One square above the cat statue in the bottom-left corner. *One square above the cat statue in the bottom-right corner. *In the third room from the left, next to the single cupboard. Lumiest (6) *Extreme SE corner of the pub. *In the room with the informer, between the 2 bunk beds. *SW of the tree that is north of the elder's house. *NE of the elder's house. From standing directly in her doorway it is 1 east, 8 north, 2 east, 2 north, 1 east. *At the inn, in the middle of the 3 bedrooms, to the right of the bed. *In the Baker's, between the dining tables. Lumiest Graveyard (2) *In between the lower-left candlestick and the altar. *On the grave furthest to the right. Noyel (8) *Near the holy cross in the chapel. *Underneath the fire giant, you can get this medal without freeing the giant by teleporting him (with a rod of teleportation, or the spell teleport other). *Extreme SE corner of the town, in the tile between 2 rocks. *In a hole next to the Holy Well on the very North East side. *NE of the city chart. (View Location) *From the city's main entrance, directly behind the lamp post on the left. *In the house to the left of Pael's, infront of the bed. *Behind the dead tree to the left of the informer and wizard's room. The Truce Grounds (3) *Behind (1 square above) three of the immovable pillars. Port Kapul (8) *On the middle of the easternmost bridge. (View Location) *Left of the blue treasure machine in the Arena building, under the candle. *Near the food vendor, between the hole in the wares at bottom of the map. *One square above the palm tree, and one square to the right of the noticeboard in front of the inn. *Behind the lamp post in the far NW corner of town. *Behind the lamp post south of the magic vendor. *In the middle room of the 3 at the SE corner of town. *In the second landing-stage (from top to bottom) left of the boat. Derphy (8) *In the left side of the pub, one tile below the slot machine on the left. *In the middle room of the inn, below the bunk bed. *Right side of the city, behind the second dead tree south of the gate. *In the storage room near the east gate, dead center. *In 's house(left of the storage room from the last medal), the bottom left corner. *In the top-right corner of the map, one left and two up from the dead tree. *One tile southeast of the top-left corner of the map. *In the identification NPC's building (bottom-left with a dirt floor), in the bottom-left corner. Miral and Garoks's Workshop (3) *Behind the tree that is to right of the Garokk's workshop. *Between the two beds in the NE room. *Six squares West and three squares North of the West door, behind the tree. (View Location) Sisters Mansion (6) *Four on the face of the girl; one on the ribbon, one on the ear, on at the top right corner of her eye, and one just SE of her mouth. *One in fron of the bathtub in the NE room of the house. *One left of the bed in the NW corner of the house. Ancient Castle (3) *Last floor, left treasure room, infront of the SE suit of armor. *Last floor, right treasure room, infront of the NW suit of armor. *Last floor, on the chessboard. (View Location) Recent experimentation has also discovered static small medals in the three unearthly forts.